Miss Independent
by SasuSakuXoXoLover
Summary: "Sasuke..." I practically growled. He smirked. Ooh how I hate that cocky smirk. I wanted to slap it off his face. "Long time, no see, Sakura.." Rated T for language and Sakura's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Okay..So apparently, Tsunade says I need mental help, and that maybe keeping a dairy will help me. I honestly don't know what she was talking about. I mean arguing with yourself is normal...Right?

I'm 16, and my best friends are Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto. We do just about everything together, and I've known them since middle school...  
Ooh..Middle School. More like Hell in disguise. Middle school is terrible. I was teased, my teachers hated me because I wouldn't take their bullshit, and Sasuke Uchiha. The heart throb of every girl in Konaha. He was tall for his age. He has midnight black hair that was long in the front and spiked in the back, with deep black eyes to match. His skin was pale, and damn near perfect. Not to mention he had quite the nice body . Anyways..Of course I was being the stupid girl I was and fell head over heels for him. I practically stalked him. When he left, it felt like there was a massive hole left in my heart.

Naruto on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Not looks wise, but personality. Naruto was tall as well, but that was the only thing he had in common with Sasuke. His hair was shaggy and blond, with tan skin, and sky blue eyes. Honestly, Naruto is attractive. It's his personality that drives girls away. Don't get me wrong, he isn't like some stalker. It's just that he was...Hyper active. He has childish ways, but can be serious when needed. He was a bit of a loud mouth too. Naruto was like a brother though.

Then, there is me. Sakura Haruno. I was known as the 'weakling' of the group until I trained with Tsunade. I have bubble gum pink hair and green eyes. Yes. My hair is natural. I have fair skin, that never tans, and freckles across my cheeks. I'm rather short, and I'm not very strong like Sasuke or Naruto. My forehead is rather large, and I used to get teased for it a lot by others at school. Mainly Ino though.

Ino. Another part of what made middle school hell. Since we were both after Sasuke Uchiha, she looked at me as compition, even though we used to be best friends. She made my life hell. She was popular, and I wasn't. She picked on me, knowing my sensitive spots. I didn't understand it either. I still don't. How could something as stupid as Sasuke break us up?

Well..That's all I'm going to write for now..Um...Bye..?

* * *

I sighed softly as I shut my dairy and put it in one of my drawers. Tomorrow was the start of my junior year in highschool. Things have calmed down since middle school, but it still wasn't exactly what you would call mellow. Sasuke is still gone, living life happily on some big city. Apperently, Kohana was too 'simple' and was 'holding him back from his potential'. He was such an arrogant asshole.  
After that I changed out of my regular clothes into pajamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a long day.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groan

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groan

_Beep! Bee-!_

I groaned once more, smashing my hand down on the snooze button. "6 Am is too damn early." I thought to myself as I trudged out of bed. The day to come was going to be long, and it was going to suck.

As I got to school, I noticed Hinata and Tenten there waiting for me. I smiled softly as I approached them. "Hey guys!" I smiled. "H-hey Sakura.." said Hinata. Tenten was too tired to do anything at the moment. She has always been like this, she probably won't really wake up and stop being such a grouch until lunch.  
"How a-are you today?" Hinata asked softly.  
Hinata Hyuga is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. She has long violet hair that stops below her bust, and very light lavender eyes. Her skin was pale with rosy cheeks. All together, she was adorable. She had a stuttering problem no matter who she was around, but it got worse the less she knew you. I remember the day I met her...

* * *

Flashback

_ I looked around the lunch room, looking for some one to sit with because the only friend I had, Tenten was absent that day. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl sitting alone. I knew her name was Hinata, but most people were too afraid to go around her because of her very protective older cousin, the imfamous Neji Hyuga.  
I quickly crossed the lunch room and approached her. "Hello.." I began softly "Can I sit here?" I asked. She turned red, and nodded her head. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I told her as I sat down. It took her a moment to respond, "I-I..My-my n-n-name i-is H-H-Hinata H-Hyu-Hyuga.." She mumbled. I smiled, "Nice to met you, Hinata."  
We ate in silence for a while, then she looked up at me, her expression somewhat serious. "Y-Yo-You k-know Na-N-N-Naruto...R-R-Right?" She asked, her face as red as a tomato. "You like him." I said, making it more of a statement, I already knew she did. It was so obvious. She blushed harder, "Y-You won't t-tell?" She asked in a scared tone. I shook my head, "Of course not!"  
From that moment on we were best friends._

End of flashback.

* * *

Then there was the day I met Tenten..

Another Flashback:  
_It was the first day of seventh grade. I was in reading class, and we were reading the novel __Holes__. The teacher was doing some seat arrangements and put me next to Tenten and a boy named Shino. Tenten smiled at me. "Hey!" She beamed. Was she talking to me? "Hi." I said softly, smiling back half heartedly.  
After that we began talking, and came to find out we had a lot in common, yet we were both so different. From that day forth, she was my best friend. We passed notes in class, and giggled, and talked about our deepest secrets. We stood by each other though the roughest times, and the easy going. This girl taught me what friendship is._

End of flashback.

* * *

"S-so, Sakura..Have you heard?" Hinata asked softly. I knitted my eyebrows together, "What is she talking about?" I thought. I shook my head, "Heard what?" I asked, sipping on the coffee I bought before I came to school. Hinata frowned a little. Hesitantly, she said "Sasuke is back.."


	2. Chapter 2

I absolutely couldn't believe my ears. I nearly dropped the drink in my hand. "What?!"  
I practically yelled with my jaw touching the floor.  
Poor Hinata hunkered down a little and nodded.  
"I-I...I need a moment..." I said, slowly walking away.  
"Breath, Sakura.." I told myself.  
How bad could it be? What if he is totally different? What if he is still a total ass?  
What if -What if-...Ooh my God..What if he is gay?  
I walked into the girl's bathroom, my head still being pestered with questions. I looked into the mirror.  
My skin had seemed to have paled and I looked a little disheveled.  
I slapped myself. "Sakura. You got over him years ago... Years. It'll be no different. Just. dont even  
acknowledge him.."  
I chanted positive things until the bell rang and I walked to class.  
I walked into my first class, and there he stood.  
He had matured a lot. He still had that black hair that spiked in the back and pale  
smooth skin, almost like marble. And those eyes, deeper than the sea and black as night.  
He was every girl's heartthrob.  
I quickly walked pasted him and sat down in my seat, praying he didn't see me, and if he  
did that he didn't recognize me. But then again, how many girls do you know with pink hair?  
"Sakura?" I heard a deep, smooth voice call. I knew it was him, but I was still hoping  
that when I turned around that someone else's face would be looking at mine.  
I turned and saw him with that God damn smirk on his face. "What an arrogant ass.."  
I thought "He hasn't changed a bit.."  
"Hello, Sakura." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Sasuke.." I practically growled.  
He smirked. Ooh how I hate that cocky smirk. I wanted to slap it off his face. "Long time, no see, Sakura.."  
He said.  
I had no idea what to say. I was just pissed. "What's wrong?" He taunted "Cat got your tongue?"  
He always did like to mess with my temper. I suppose it amuses him.  
I growled once more, "No..Just unhappy to be here. With you."  
I faked a hurt face, "Ooh, Sakura. That hurt." He said grabbing his heart.  
"No 'welcome back Sasuke?' or 'Sasuke! I missed you!'"  
I rolled my eyes. "Ooh please. Get your head out of your ass, Sasuke." I spat and went to  
sit in my seat as the final bell rang.

* * *

Hey guys. c:  
I know its been a long time, and this story is really cheesey, but I really felt the need to write another chapter.  
I hope you liked it. ^-^ R&R  
Sorry it took so long for something so short. I know, I'm a bad girl..Dont hate me.. :c


End file.
